


Twitch

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Time for Halloween!





	Twitch

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Feb 12/Black Cat
> 
> ~~Buried under Black Cat Lids. Buried. Every year.~~

This definitely wasn't her usual sort of crafting, at least on the surface, but Lid wasn't going to let that stop her. Besides, the more she worked on her costume, framing and stitching and sticking parts in place, the more she realized she was engineering the whole thing. It was just a slightly different sort of engineering. Though maybe she would work in a couple of tiny tweaks for her tail to move or her ears to twitch?

More ideas followed, until she'd grabbed some spare paper and scribbled down ideas for the next dozen years...

Or next dozen companions.


End file.
